Uma Flor de Miosótis
by Palas
Summary: Em um dia de irritação, Lílian entra em choque com sua consciência. Exatamente nesse dia, Tiago resolve convidála para sair. Uma fic pós ODF sobre os Marotos.


**Uma flor de miosótis**

Era um dia frio no início da primavera. A neve derretera por completo há pouco tempo e o gramado dos jardins despertava do período de gelo. No céu não havia uma nuvem sequer e o sol dissolvia a névoa da madrugada. Seus raios faziam as árvores da Floresta Proibida rebrotarem com esplendor capaz de inspirar poetas; as águas do lago, revolvidas de leve por uma brisa, cintilavam ao seu brilho.

_Se o vento sopra sem sentido,_

_as estrelas podem me guiar._

No interior do castelo, na Torre da Grifinória, uma garota de aspecto gentil e longos cabelos ruivos se ocupava em escrever uma redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas às pressas. Faltava meia hora para a primeira aula começar e ela ainda precisava descer para tomar café. Sua atenção era ocasionalmente distraída para o dedo do pé que ainda doía da topada que ela dera na cama ao levantar.

O motivo do atraso foi uma pequena confusão de datas: achava que teria mais três dias para entregar o trabalho quando uma amiga, por acaso, avisou que era pra o dia seguinte, ou seja, hoje.

-Só mais quinze centímetros e eu termino. – murmurou para si mesma

Seus colegas de casa estavam acordando e passavam pelo Salão Comunal. Isso começava a deixá-la nervosa, porque significava que seu tempo estava acabando.

-Só dez centímetros... – media o pergaminho pela quinta vez

Um rapaz de cabelos morenos descia descontraído a escada do dormitório masculino e ia em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda quando reparou nela. Voltou e resolveu se sentar na cadeira à sua frente.

-Bom dia, Evans. – falou com um sorriso

-Bom dia, Potter. – ela respondeu sem grande emoção e sem levantar o rosto do papel

-Estava pensando se você não quer sair comigo…

-Não, Potter. – Lílian não alterou a voz e tampouco se deu ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça

-Só "não"? – ele estranhou

-Por que, Potter, o que mais queria? – finalmente, ela o encarou

A moça ficara impaciente ao ser obrigada a desistir da estratégia de ignorá-lo parcialmente. Daquele jeito, não dava para prestar atenção ao que estava escrevendo.

-Nada… Só queria saber se posso considerar um avanço você não ter feito nenhum comentário sarcástico…

-Se considerar isso um avanço, eu entendo da mesma forma o fato de você ter me chamado de Evans e não de Lily.

-Hum, acho que falei muito cedo.

-Se me dá licença, preciso terminar isso agora.

-Claro, Lily.

Tiago se levantou e, antes que ela se desse conta que ele se aproximou, deu em beijo em seu rosto e saiu.

Por algum motivo, a garota achou mais difícil se concentrar em "Como se defender de criaturas dos pântanos" depois disso.

_Se eu não te tenho aqui comigo,_

_quando sonho eu posso te encontrar._

-Oi, Lily. Conseguiu terminar?

-Ainda não. Vai descendo, Lice, encontro você na primeira aula.

-'Tá... – a amiga ia se mover, mas reparando em algo, voltou a falar – O Tiago veio falar com você hoje?

-Veio. Espera, como você sabe?

-Depois que fala com ele você fica com essa expressão no rosto. – Alice riu

-Que expressão? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Essa de quem queria continuar conversando com ele e só por orgulho o manda embora. – disse a amiga e saiu sorrindo

-Você anda lendo muitos livros de ficção. – disse a ruiva e tornou a consultar um livro

* * *

Pouco depois, Lílian corria, quase derrapando, até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não adiantou. Chegou atrasada.

-Com licença, professor Corday.

-Achei que os monitores de Hogwarts dessem melhor exemplo. – falou um homem alto, de barba espessa e rente ao rosto – Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória. Espero que isso não se repita.

-Sim, senhor.

Com as faces coradas, ela deixou a redação em uma pilha em cima da mesa dele e se encaminhou para uma carteira ao lado de Alice.

No fim daquela aula:

-Peguei uma maçã, quando vi que você não ia tomar café. Vai comendo enquanto vamos para as estufas.

-Obrigada, Lice. – falou a ruiva com uma expressão um tanto desanimada

-Ele deve ter engolido um limão hoje.

-E justo hoje eu tinha de chegar atrasada...

-Ah, Lily, ignora.

-Lice, você ouviu as indiretas que ele jogou pra mim durante a aula?? "É preciso manter-se sempre alerta... descuidos e distrações podem ser perigosos..." Até a palavra "atrasado" ele usou!!!

-Lily, estamos no sétimo ano. Essa foi a primeira vez que você se atrasou. – Alice tentava animar a amiga

-E tinha de ser na aula dele...

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Lily deu um jeito de esperar os Marotos se sentarem antes de escolher um lugar à mesa. Assim, teve chance de ficar em um assento mais afastado. Se pensou que desse modo estaria longe da "influência de Potter" estava muito enganada.

Em um determinado momento, sem ninguém perceber – na verdade, nem ela mesma – começou a reparar em como ele ficava charmoso quando ria com os amigos e como, de repente, parecia simpático, cavalheiro…

"**Ah, o amor…" **falou uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

"O quê?? Você está bêbada?"

"**Querida, se eu estou, você também está."**

Em um impulso, Lílian virou o rosto para a ponta da mesa e encontrou Tiago olhando para ela. A ruiva imediatamente desviou os olhos para seu prato, com o coração acelerado e suas mãos começando a suar.

**"Seu rosto está ficando vermelho… - pensamento cantarolado"**

"Ah, quieta."

**"Alguém está apai…"**

"Não termine essa palavra."

"…**xo…"**

"Pára!"

"…**na…"**

-Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Alice vendo-a tentando controlar uma careta

"Finalmente alguém pra me fazer voltar à realidade."

-Estou. Só ainda irritada com a aula de DCAT.

-Você deve estar cansada…

-Ai, não. – a garota falou remexendo na bolsa. – O livro de Transfiguração ficou no dormitório… Já volto. – dizendo isso saiu correndo em direção às escadarias de mármore.

* * *

Na sala da professora Minerva...

Lílian entra ofegante pouco antes de o sinal tocar. Alice notou que ela estava com os cabelos molhados.

-Que dia. – falou sentando-se rápido

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Alice

-Só pode ser piada. E uma de mau gosto por sinal. Eu já estava vindo pra cá quando Pirraça acertou TRÊS bexigas de água em mim. TRÊS. Uma só pelo jeito não bastava... Aí eu tive de voltar...

-Classe, senhoritas Evans e Campbell, por favor, parem de falar. Vou começar a aula.

-Desculpe, professora. – falaram as duas

A ruiva novamente corou, sem graça, e falou, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, mas Lice entendeu: "Por que eu?"

* * *

Naquele fim de tarde, Lily entrava no Salão Comunal quando Tiago se levantou de uma das mesas.

-Ei, Lily.

"Tudo bem, finge que não ouviu e continua andando." – ela pensou

"**Não ouviu como?? O salão está praticamente vazio."**

"Minha querida consciência, pode, por favor, ignorar esse fato?"

"**Ahhh... Não."**

"Obrigada, fico muitíssima agradecida. – esse foi um pensamento irônico"

**"Por nada, disponha. – estou rindo"**

"Oh, Merlin, eu devo estar perdendo a cabeça. Minha consciência está rindo de mim."

-Lily.

"Ótimo. Discutido comigo mesma deixei Potter me alcançar."

-Você viu que já tem data para a próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

-Vi. Fui eu que coloquei o aviso no mural.

-Então, não quer ir comigo?

"Já chega."

"Atenção"

"_**Atenção, ela está planejando falar com ele."**_

_"Ele é tão bonito…"_

**"Quem disse isso?"**

"Exatamente QUANTAS vozes apareceram na minha cabeça??"

"**Quer mesmo saber?"**

"Deixa pra lá. E fiquem todas quietas já!!"

"…"

"Eu ainda estou ouvindo cochichos. … Assim está melhor."

-Potter, tem um minuto?

-Quantos quiser.

"Ele deve ter pensado que no tempo em que eu fiquei quieta estava pensando na resposta e NÃO tendo uma crise de identidade. Ainda bem…"

-Obrigada, mas acho que não vai ser preciso. Até quando vamos encenar essa peça? Porque, sinceramente, está ficando cansativo.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso

-Essa história já tem três anos. Você me chama pra sair com você, eu digo não, você finge que não ouve e em seguida convida outra pessoa. No final, a minha resposta não faz diferença. Por que insiste?

_A liberdade sempre andou comigo_

_nas esquinas de algum lugar._

-Acha mesmo que não faz diferença?

Tiago ainda conservava seu meio sorriso e a olhava mais profundamente que o de costume, isso fez Lily desviar os olhos para o quadro de avisos.

-É o que eu vejo. – respondeu simplesmente

-Deveria olhar melhor.

-O que eu disse é fruto da minha imaginação? – ela voltou a encará-lo

"**Que, pelo visto, anda bem fértil..."**

"Quieta!!"

-Não tudo. Escuto todos os seus "nãos" e as variantes, mas tenho a impressão de que está mudando de idéia.

-Está sonhando.

-Será? – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico idêntico ao dela. – E eu sei que reparou que é a única que eu tenho convidado pra sair há mais de um ano.

Mas o meu lugar é estar contigo;

eu não posso mais me controlar.

-Não, não reparei.

-Reparou. – Tiago deu uma curta gargalhada – Lily, você pisca mais forte quando tenta me enganar.

-Que seja. – a garota falou um tanto desconcertada – Minha resposta continua sendo não.

-Por que não? – ele estreitou os olhos

-Quer saber? Cansei dessa conversa e pelo que está escrito no quadro de avisos, você tem treino de quadribol agora, então, deixa pra lá.

-Por que não? – Tiago repetiu a pergunta tentando fazê-la olhar para ele novamente

-Não importa. – Lily falara mais baixo sacudindo de leve a cabeça e não saberia se dissera isso para o rapaz a sua frente ou para si mesma.

-Lílian, não estou pedindo pra me acompanhar em uma viagem ao redor do mundo. É só uma tarde pra tentar desfazer a péssima impressão que tem de mim. – Tiago tinha um leve tom exasperado na voz

-Essa impressão não veio à toa. – ela voltara ao seu tom habitual

-Eu sei que não, mas não acha que as pessoas podem mudar?

Houve um momento de silêncio interrompido apenas pela algazarra que os passarinhos faziam do lado de fora pelo início da primavera.

-Pode até ser. – ela se negava a realmente dar o braço a torcer – Qual seria a razão da mudança?

-Você.

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você,_

Se pouco antes, Lily parecera desconcertada, não era nada ao que se passava com ela agora. Todo o stress do dia se somou a um sentimento simplesmente diferente e ela não conseguia mais pensar com clareza, chegava a sentir-se zonza. Murmurando um "com licença", fugiu dali e subiu para o dormitório.

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero?_

Chegando lá, deitou de bruços em sua cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ouvindo uma movimentação no quarto, Lice saiu do banheiro com a escova de cabelo na mão.

-Lily, você tem certeza de que está bem?

-Não. – foi tudo o que uma voz abafada pelo travesseiro disse

-Hum, posso perguntar o que aconteceu? – a amiga sentara-se na ponta da cama de Lily

-Claro. – a ruiva levantou um pouco o rosto para falar melhor – Fui até a biblioteca, procurei um livro em quase todas as prateleiras, não achei. Não tendo outra alternativa, precisei pedir ajuda a Madame Pince que foi "simpática" como sempre e tudo isso não serviu pra nada porque o livro está emprestado. Resultado: não posso fazer o trabalho de Runas Antigas. Fui insultada por dois sonserinos no caminho até aqui; "discuti" com Potter.

"Fora tudo o que aconteceu desde o momento em que eu abri os olhos hoje de manhã… Ei, pensando nisso, vai ver foi por isso o meu ataque de múltipla personalidade… Ataque esse que, óbvio, não pretendo comentar com ninguém."

-Quanto ao livro, Lily, sinto muito. Acho que não posso ajudar. Quanto aos dois sonserinos, o melhor a fazer é ignorar. Quanto ao Tiago… - Lice parecia fazer uma pausa proposital

-O Potter…

-Imaginei que estivessem conversando depois que ouvi ele precisar te chamar quatro vezes.

"Quatro vezes? Só ouvi duas. Olha, até que brigar comigo mesma funciona para alguma coisa. Só que da próxima vez, eu preciso sincronizar: brigar comigo E andar rápido."

-Não ouvi as quatro vezes.

"Bom, é verdade não?"

-E o pior é que eu acho que fui, hum, indelicada com ele.

"**Você só acha?"**

"Você está se alimentando do que, chumbo? Porque você, minha consciênciazinha linda, está ficando muito pesada."

"**É que ****estão me fazendo**** inchar, sabe? E não é só pelo que você falou. É porque você gosta dele e recusou mais uma oportunidade de…"**

"Chega."

-Bom, eu não gosto de me meter nesses assuntos, mas se você acha que desceu do salto…

"**Despencou do salto também é uma expressão interessante."**

-…tenta falar com ele.

-É, provavelmente. Só não agora, se não vou acabar fazendo mais bobagem… - dizendo isso afundou o rosto em seu travesseiro novamente esperando que o dia acabasse logo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, perto do fim da tarde, Tiago estava sozinho no Salão Comunal em frente à lareira. Seus pensamentos foram desviados para o som do bater de asas de uma coruja-das-torres que entrara pela janela carregando uma carta e pousara no braço de sua poltrona.

_"Pelas perguntas sem resposta, por deixar você falando sozinho, devo desculpas._

_Estou na Torre de Astronomia; se quiser, me encontre aqui. Sei que é de última hora, de improviso, então se não puder vir ou não quiser, por favor escreva a resposta no verso desse pergaminho e mande pela mesma coruja._

_Sinceramente,_

_Lílian Evans"_

Por um instante o rapaz ficou com o bilhete nas mãos observando as chamas.

* * *

Na Torre de Astronomia, Lily estava debruçada no peitoril da janela com uma flor azulada nas mãos.

-A coruja já deve estar chegando… - suspirou com certo desânimo

Não importa se estou sozinho...

eu não tenho como te esquecer.

-Por que tem tanta certeza que eu não viria e mandaria a coruja? – falou Tiago encostado no batente da porta.

Lily teve um sobressalto. Distraída, não ouvira os passos dele se aproximando.

-Tiago, você… veio. – falou hesitante e em seguida se refazendo da surpresa – Achei que aproveitaria a oportunidade para devolver um dos tantos "nãos" que joguei na sua cara. – disse dando de ombros.

Ele não se surpreendeu por ela tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, o bilhete e o fato de ela tê-lo chamado para conversar já eram surpreendentes o bastante.

-É… isso até que passou pela minha cabeça, mas a curiosidade foi maior. – ele se aproximou da janela

-Sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu nunca fui muito simpática com você, só que nunca tinha sido tão rude, eu acho, espero. Tive um dia horrível ontem, tudo deu errado, cheguei até a um ataque de múltipla personalidade. Coisa que eu disse pra mim mesma que jamais contaria pra ninguém, no entanto, quando eu fico nervosa fico tagarelando sem parar, como deve ter dado pra perceber... Enfim, eu não tinha o direito de descontar em você. – ela falava rápido, como se aproveitasse a súbita "coragem" - Desculpe.

Qualquer traço de sarcasmo tinha desaparecido da sua voz e do seu rosto.

_Vagando pelas ruas sem destino,_

_se me perco, me encontro em você._

-Tudo bem... – disse Tiago, e vendo Lily abaixar a cabeça ele acrescentou - Sério, não precisa ficar tão sem graça. – sorrindo, delicadamente ele levantou o rosto dela

Mais um momento de silêncio, dessa vez quebrado por Tiago:

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro. – ela respondeu com um sorriso doce

-Por que sempre disse não?

-Não sei… - ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Das primeiras vezes, no começo do quinto ano, eu era mais interessada em conversar com amigas, sei lá, era mais criança, mais menina. Naqueles dias, eu recusei da forma mais sutil que eu consegui. E logo depois você convidou uma garota… da Lufa-Lufa, se eu não me engano. Lembra disso?

Tiago inclinou a cabeça confirmando.

-Foi ali que vi que éramos muito diferentes. Se eu um dia saísse com você, é porque ia significar alguma coisa pra mim e pra você não… Acho que fiquei com isso na mente.

-E algumas coisas que fiz depois como ficar me aparecendo por aí não ajudaram muito, não?

-É, não me ajudaram.

Lily falou desviando os olhos para fora da janela. Ao seu lado, Tiago fez o mesmo. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que passou um pássaro carregando um pequeno ramo no bico. A imagem lembrou a moça de algo.

-Eu… queria te dar isso. – disse ela um pouco sem graça estendendo o braço e entregando a ele flor que tinha nas mãos

-Geralmente, não é o contrário? – o rapaz aceitou surpreso

-É, pois é... o nome dessa flor é miosótis.

Na pequena pausa feita por Lily, Tiago perguntou:

-É impressão minha ou você tem uma razão para ter escolhido essa flor?

-Um... outro nome dela é "não-me-esqueças".

Tiago abaixou os olhos para a pequena flor e sorriu ao dizer:

-Impossível.

Lily sorriu sem jeito e em seguida falou:

-Isso me lembra uma pergunta. Queria uma resposta sincera.

-Parece justo. – ele disse

-Por que quer sair comigo, afinal? Nunca pareceu se incomodar com os meus "nãos".

-"Parecer" soa uma palavra muito boa.

-O que eu sou, afinal? Um desafio…

-Não. – ele interrompeu

-Então…

-No começo, você era a garota mais bonita que eu conhecia. Na verdade, ainda é.

Ao ouvir isso, Lílian abaixou o rosto corando.

-Depois… - ele continuou – eu não classificaria de desafio… me intrigava porque só você me dizia não. Só que com o tempo, passou disso. - Lily voltou a olhar para ele - Eu comecei a observar você. A sua inteligência e gentileza, o seu sorriso, mesmo quando não era pra mim, me encantavam. Quando eu percebi, - Tiago aproximou-se dela – já gostava de você há algum tempo. Mas tinha a impressão que não iria acreditar em mim se eu dissesse…

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você,_

O coração dela começou a acelerar quando percebeu o carinho nos olhos do rapaz à sua frente e a delicadeza dele em pegar sua mão. Com as contas da mão acariciou o rosto dele. Por fim, disse:

-Eu fico o tempo todo tentando arrumar desculpas do porquê eu não posso confiar em você. E fiquei ensaiando inúmeras vezes o que eu queria te falar. Mas cada vez que eu vejo você, tudo desaparece, e as palavras ficam engasgadas, e os pensamentos ficam confusos.

Mais uma vez ele sorriu.

-Eu tentei tudo o que consegui imaginar. Tentei ignorar você; ser irônica; tentei fugir de você; te ver o menos possível… Você não sai do meu pensamento. Se eu ouço uma voz de repente no corredor, penso que pode ser a sua; se vejo um rosto de relance, espero que seja o seu. Tentei ignorar isso o quanto eu pude… mas não dá.

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero?_

-Eu quero aceitar um dos seus muitos pedidos. – Lily falou de forma doce

-Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo e se aproximando dela

-É. – ela disse levantando ligeiramente os ombros e fechando os olhos

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_o quanto eu sinto por você,_

_como é possível não saber_

_que eu te quero?_

* * *

N/A – Olá!

Já que "Não direi que é paixão" está meio empacada, aqui vai uma short. A música chama "Por mais que eu tente" da Marjorie Estiano. A capa da fic está no meu Profile.

Aliás, essa é a primeira fic curtinha que eu faço, então não sei se ficou grande coisa. As pessoas que tiveram imensa paciência pra ler isso até o final, tenham uma pitadinha a mais e deixem um review, tá? Elogios, críticas, o que gostaram, o que não gostaram… Os comentários melhoram e meu dia e as minhas fics. ;-)

Ah, sim, como aqui não vai ter capítulo 2, todos os comentários que deixarem alguma forma de contato eu respondo, ok?

Beijinhos,

.:Palas:.


End file.
